The present invention relates to a video signal superimposing device and, more particularly, to a device for superimposing and clearly displaying video signals produced from at least two discrete systems, e.g. a device for superimposing a personal computer data on a picture of a television broadcast.
Recently, personal computers have been increasingly used in homes, and it has been attempted to connect a household color television receiver with a personal computer as a CRT display unit to display the data supplied from the personal computer on the screen of the television.
New devices have been developed which superimpose the personal computer picture data on the television broadcast picture. However, the devices cannot make the superimposed computer picture data clear and also record the composite picture.